


Broken Promise

by Allbets



Series: Huntbastian week 2014 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire! Sebastian and human! Hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promise

Hunter thought he would never see Sebastian again in his whole life, since Sebastian had broken his promise to Hunter for meeting him again at ten year anniversary of their graduation. Now it had been almost eleven years since last time Hunter saw Sebastian at Dalton’s graduation day and Hunter had been losing counting days with the palpable hopelessness. It was almost pathetic that how a man cannot outgrow his teenage love. Hunter thought he could move on, but he never did. However, for ten years, he had been desperately holding on that last words Sebastian whispered to him in the morning light before he totally disappeared like he never existed in this world, leaving the emptiness in Hunter’s heart. “I will see you in ten years, wherever you are, Hunt.” In retrospect, Hunter could see it now that Sebastian had never planned to meet him again; they were from different worlds after all.

Sometimes Hunter wondered what if He had never found out the truth about Sebastian Smythe. It all started with that stupid ball at his first year in Dalton. Instead of following the conventional Dalton practice to socialize with the Crawford girls, Hunter was sitting at the steps at one alcove and thinking about Sebastian. Actually Sebastian was all he could think about since they met. Hunter had noticed something unusual about Sebastian, like his pale skin, his ridiculous high energy with suspicious diet, and his Friday man-hunting routine in gay bars. He was indulging in the rambling thoughts about Sebastian when he heard some girls were giggling in the corridor, “Did you see Sebastian Smythe?” “Yeah, oh my god, he’s so handsome! And he’s tall, rich, and with all the hot moves” “I know! He’ll be perfect if he’s a vampire.” The giggling faded in the end of the corridor as the girls walked away. Maybe it was because he’s little tipsy, Hunter started to think over the overheard remarks about Sebastian. Despite the impossibility, the vampire thing really can explain every unexplainable aspect of Sebastian. Hunter’s busy with his thoughts while he felt someone sit down beside him; speak of the devil, it was Sebastian. “Are you a vampire?” Hunter asked. “Are you high?” “Are you a vampire?” “Fine. I am.”

“You gonna drop it, Hunter Clarington. Think about what it will be if people know about the steroid. Imagine where Warblers will be in Regionals if I’m not there. Picture how your father will react if he finds out his gold boy is a gay. Yes, I saw you checking out my ass, multiple times. I can drag you down.” 

“Oh, my captain, think about the merits I can bring to you… besides the contributions to Warblers…”

“Hunter, do you want me to blow you?”

“Hunt, I want you. Just one bite. It won’t hurt.”

“Oh, Please. You cannot afford me. I mean we have fundament physical differences. It will be more like suffering to you, ‘cause I can literally break you if we have sex and you do not get a healing system like me.” 

“You love me, don’t you?”

“Babe, you feel so good.”

“No, Hunt. I can not turn you. You have your life ahead and a plenty of boyfriends waiting for you, I assure you that.”

“I will see you in ten years, wherever you are, Hunt”

Hunter did not know why he accepted the invitation for Dalton’s 100-year reunion. He had not visit Dalton since his graduation. To him, Dalton was used to be a temptation, where he can renew all the memories about Sebastian Smythe, kisses and fights, bites and pains, firsts and lasts. It only became a torture now. Was it a good idea to visit a gay bar after the trip to Dalton? Hunter did not know but there he was. Scandals was the only gay bar he knew around the area, Sebastian brought him there once, before he became the regular feed to him. He had not expect the place still opened, but apparently it was surviving, like him. 

The place was not half bad as Hunter remembered. He got no plan for the night, maybe a drink or two. He walked directly to the bar, ordered a drink, and looked around. Then he saw the face that kept haunting him in his dreams. Was he hallucinating? Sebastian was sitting in front of him and grinning, young as forever, glowing in the dim place. He stood up and almost stumbled his way to the hallucination. He cupped the face with his two hands and it felt exactly as icy cold as it was in his memories. His heart thumped and his blood boiled and his eyes burned. Then he saw the lips parted and heard the silky words slipped out “Do you miss me, Hunt?” 

“Yes. I miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huntbastian Week 2014 Day 2 --Not Like Me


End file.
